epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik 3 - The Jealous Type
So, what up? Got a new song, wrote it the day after my last one, had to wait a few days before posting a new one, but don't wanna wait any longer. First time it's not based on something fiction. Based on something that actually happened in my life... he ended up with a bloody nose... I ended up with a black eye, which stayed visible for a longer time, unfortunately, but my girlfriend liked taking extra care of me, which was nice. Don't really know what else to say here, so let's just go. Lyrics Got interrupted on a date with the most special girl in the world By some asshole who’s eyes were brown and hair was blonde dyed and curled I really wonder about the way he was thinkin’ Believing I would let him buy my girl a drink and Ask her for her number; Yes, I know that she’s a stunner But you utter blunder ought to get your upper lip a shutter The way you’re trying to observe her is getting on my nerves You don’t fool me, you don’t care about her, only about her curves I’ll tell you what she’s like on the inside, not something you deserve Just speakin’ from the way you’re treatin’ her your first time greetin’ her The way you’re creepin’ on her, the first time you’re meetin’ her Don’t like to repeat and would rather not give you a beatin’ ''' '''So could you just leave us in peace and get to back to your seat and When we’re done eatin’ and have paid the receipt and ' '''We walk by, don’t stare at her hips, don’t talk ‘bout her tits ' 'And don’t you joke ‘bout a kiss, ‘cause then you’ll kiss my fist, bitch ' 'Yeah, when it comes to boyfriend-types, I am the jealous one, see? ' 'Like Gollem, don’t like it when you try to swipe my precious, sonny ' 'Yeah, I am fairly confident that she won’t cheat on me ' 'I appreciate the compliment, but she’s still MY honey ' 'And she don’t need to be a sweetie to any other bee ' We’re trying to have a two person date, not one for three So mate would you mind if I asked you to get to leavin’ I get it, she’s great and the girl about who you’re dreamin’ Time to awaken, cause she is already taken. Your hearts breakin’? Sorry, I didn’t realize you couldn’t get a maiden By actin’ like a blatant caveman, sorry for mistaken I almost forgot, I was busy makin’ a statement Going after somebody else’s girl, boy, that’s complacent You’ll never be my replacement, now I’m gettin’ impatient So get to leavin’ ‘fore I leave your ass bleedin’ on the pavement '''Don’t like to repeat and would rather not give you a beatin’ So could you just leave us in peace and get to back to your seat and When we’re done eatin’ and have paid the receipt and We walk by, don’t stare at her hips, don’t talk ‘bout her tits And don’t you joke ‘bout a kiss, ‘cause then you’ll kiss my fist, bitch ' '''Yeah, when it comes to boyfriend-types, I am the jealous one, see? ' 'Like Gollem, don’t like it when you try to swipe my precious, sonny ' '''Yeah, I am fairly confident that she won’t cheat on me I appreciate the compliment, but she’s still MY honey And she don’t need to be a sweetie to any other bee If you wait till a moment that she has broken up with me Then I guess it’s all fair game, but right now we’re still together So it’s just not the same, so not giving you the chance to get her “My dick’s too long to be measured”, let me try to remember When was that line ever clever, oh yeah, that was never May give you some displeasure, but she ain’t YOUR treasure Right now you ought to stop speakin’, cause I am done repeatin’ I’m startin’ to get a feelin’ that you be needin’ a beatin’ So could you just leave us in peace and get to back to your seat and ' '''When we’re done eatin’ and have paid the receipt and ' 'We walk by, don’t stare at her hips, don’t talk ‘bout her tits ' 'And don’t you joke ‘bout a kiss, ‘cause then you’ll kiss my fist, bitch ' 'Yeah, when it comes to boyfriend-types, I am the jealous one, see? ' 'Like Gollem, don’t like it when you try to swipe my precious, sonny ' '''Yeah, I am fairly confident that she won’t cheat on me I appreciate the compliment, but she’s still MY honey And she don’t need to be a sweetie to any other bee Poll What song should I work on next (names will probably change) You either win or you die (GoT song) Living in Westeros ain't easy (GoT song) Sellsword (GoT song) Who cares? (Actual song) Other (give a suggestion please) More MuZik Category:Blog posts